The Adventures of Cape VerdeDrabble Book
by CapeVerdeanPrincess123
Summary: This is a drabble booklet containing many pairings with my OC, Cape Verde! You may request a pairing! Contains both AUs and the real Hetalia stuffs! OC X Various
1. Growing Up: Cape Verde X Portugal

_This is the first drabble in my drabble book about Cape Verde and her life. There are many AU drabbles. I do not own Hetalia, only Cape Verde._

I timidly looked around, fiddling with my small hands, "Papa Portugal...please come home safe." I said. Portugal smiled warmly at me

"Do not worry, I'll be fine" he said, right before leaving. I paced before the front door, tears running down my cheeks.

"H-He's going to get hurt! I know it!" I cried. I grabbed my shawl from the chair and wrapped it around my shoulders, throwing the door open, I ran off to find Portugal. I was not able to find him, I started to cry as I searched the battlefield that was close to my house, he had to have been dead already. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, I turned around, and it was Portugal. "Papa!" I shouted, I wrapped my arms around his legs. He picked me up.

"My child, I told you to stay in the house, you made me search all over for you. I knew you would've been worried, but why'd you leave?" Portugal asked me, holding me tighter.

"I was looking for you Papa! I-I thought you disappeared!" I cried. "Papa...let's just go home." He nodded and carried me home.

~Ten Years Later~

I scowled as I tugged on my uniform, the words I said many months ago still burned in my head "Papa...I want my independence." was what I said. Yes, I am, I am going to war with my guardian. I wanted independence; I wanted to become a true country. I will get what I've truly hoped for all my life.

_Anddd scene! Thanks for reading! Please review!_


	2. Love: Cape Verde X China

_Second chapter! Do not own Hetalia!_

_I stared up at the Chinese boy in front of me, smiling. He smiled back down at me. Oh, how I loved that smile! I loved it so much! I loved him! And I knew it!___

_My smiled grew as he opened his mouth to speak, hands caressing mine. His amber eyes turned sad and his smiled turned into a depressed frown,___

_"Zariah, aru..." He started sadly, looking away from me. I stared at him for a moment, before speaking,___

_"Yes...?" I said, curiosity suddenly peaking her. He sighed, and squeezed my hand,___

_"Zariah...I'm leaving..." He said quietly. My eyes started to widen, they filled to the brim with tears,___

_"W-Why?" I choked. He frowned,___

_"I'm leaving because...because I have to go back to China to take care of my father..." He said.___

_"Y-You'll come back, right Yao?" I asked him. Yao nodded sadly,___

_"It might be years before I come back...but, Zariah, I promise I'll come back, aru! Don't doubt it!" He said. ___

_"Promise?"___

_"I promise." _

I woke up to his voice in my dreams, but then I noticed. Today was a big day! My best friend was getting married to Vash! I should be happy, not sulking about Yao!

I jumped up from my bed and raced out of bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower and get changed.

I grinned, I also had to pick up my best friend's pen pal from the airport today! I wonder how they'd act!

I pulled on my jeans and hoodie, slipping on my uggs, and grabbing my keys from the bedside table. I raced out of my bedroom, down the stairs, out the door, and to my car. I quickly started the car and I was off to the airport.

~After the Drive~

I waited outside of the airport, standing in the January cold. But I still smiled. But, my smile disappeared when I saw him. My eyes widened and they filled with tears. I could only choke out one thing, and that was his name,

"Y-Yao!"

He looked up from his book and he grinned,

"Zariah, aru!" He shouted. Yao bounded over to me and hugged me tight. I started to cry. Oh, how I missed his warmth.

"What are you doing here?" I cried.

"My pen pal invited me to her wedding, and I'm waiting for her friend to pick me up." Yao said, grinning wider. I smiled widely,

"That's me~!" I said. Yao's eyes widened, and then softened.

"Good. Cause I wanted to tell you something for forever now, aru." He said to me. I blinked,

"What is it?" I asked. Yao smiled,

"Wo ai ni, aru."

_Second drabble done! Please review!_


	3. Fun: Cape Verde X Romano

_This one is short~ Do not own hetalia~_

"Aw, c'mon Lovi! You need to learn to have some fun!" I said to my boyfriend, shoving his arm. He smirked and looked at me,

"You want to have fun? I'll show you some fun." He said.

"Ooohh~ Okay~"

_Please Review~_


	4. Awkward: Cape Verde X Japan

_FOURTH DRABBLE! Do not own Hetalia~_

t was a bit awkward, okay, it was really awkward. But, I had to, I had to teach Kiku how to Coladeira by Saturday. He had a date with the most popular girl in school, and he was nervous, and by nervous, I mean so nervous he looked like he was 'bout to throw up.

Hey, but it's Madisyn. Everyone is nervous when they're around her.

I suddenly started to feel jealous towards Madisyn, why does she deserve to go out on a date with _my_ Kiku? I'm not saying that I own him our anything, but I've known him since Kindergarten and Madisyn didn't.

The look on Kiku's face was awkward, more awkward than teaching him to dance.

And then it happened.

Kiku was trying to dance without stepping on my feet but tripped. Landing on me. Landing. On.

_Me._

We fell into an awkward position. His face burned red as he started to mutter his apologies. But, I wouldn't have it. I snaked my arms around his neck and crushed my lips against his, making his face burn even more against mine. When we parted, Kiku was red enough to put one of the tomatoes that Lovino grew to shame.

And that's actually very cool.

The first words that tumbled from Kiku's lips were,

"K-Kiss me again...please?"

I happily obliged.

_YES! ANOTHER DRABBLE DONE! Please review~_


	5. Don't Touch Me!: Cape Verde X Russia

_FIFTH DRABBLE! :D Do not own Hetalia~_

I was upset, very upset. Why?

**Because, the human I fell in love with was killed by my president.**

I understood that falling in love with humans was taboo, being a country and all. But, I couldn't help it! The boy was just too nice!

So anyway, as I walked into the meeting, I was greeted by Germany's usual, angry face. He started jabbing my forehead with his thick fingers and yelling. I hid my eyes with my hair and grabbed his finger and snapped it,

"Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed, before dropping his hand and stomping over to my seat inbetween Essex and England. I buried my face in my arms, ignoring my best friend and her brother's concerned comments. Then, Essex tried to hug me. I pushed her away and repeated the same thing from earlier.

"Don't. Touch. Me." And I stood up and left, pushing past a stunned Germany in the doorway.

I started to run as soon as I left the room, ignoring the shouts for me to come back. I only ran faster, I could feel that someone was behind me, the slow, eerie steps was what I could hear from my pursuer.

"Vhy did you run away?" Their voice asked me. I turned around and my eyes widened a bit.

Out of all people,

Russia went after me...

Why?

"Why did you go after me?" I retorted, clenching my fists.

"I vas told to." He responded, childishly smiling at me. He stalked towards me. I tensed and back up. He gripped my shoulder,

"Vhat k'happened?" He asked softly. My eyes widened and I look up. I started to explain what had happened to me. I felt like I had known him for years, and...I seriously hoped that he understood me. When I was finished, he patted my head roughly.

"Don't vorry. I've broken the rules too~" He said in a sing-song voice. I couldn't help but smile,

"Thanks for understanding. You're a good friend." I said. Russia flashed me a genuine smile.

Today was the greatest day of my life.

Another good thing,

I didn't snap at him for touching me.

_:D REVIEW!_


End file.
